


Dinner's On Me

by drthicc



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Feedism, Gen, Vampires, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc/pseuds/drthicc
Summary: The reader agrees to be vampire Copia's full course meal.





	Dinner's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Due to personal reasons we're about to get freak nasty in here. Fair warning, there's some tasteful belly sloshing and blood drinking, but if you're here I doubt this is your first rodeo.

Papa didn’t tell you much before hurriedly guiding you to the study. He’d spoken in vague terms - that you smelled sweet, he wanted to help a friend, and asked if you’d like to make a generous donation. And now you’re here, being ushered into the nicely furnished room with Papa’s hand gently on your back.

Copia is at his desk on the other side of the room, his attention switching immediately from some papers on his desk to Papa. His body language exudes calmness and confidence, but his eyes betray him and expose a noticeable impatience. 

“Thought I couldn’t find anyone, eh?” Papa smirks, leading you to his desk. Papa gives you a last pat on the shoulder before stepping away to a cupboard, opening it to reveal two barren shelves containing only a few empty vials. 

“You really did finish it off,” Papa said, turning his smirk back to Copia. “Can’t even keep up with your own appetite by yourself.” 

Copia shifts uncomfortably in his seat, scowling at his papers. He then looks up to you, half of his face illuminated by the window.

“And how are you today?” he asks you, pointedly ignoring Papa’s teasing. 

“A bit nervous,” you admit, eyeing the empty cabinet. “I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

A few tense seconds pass as Copia rearranges his papers. 

“I’m sure you have, you just didn’t know,” Copia finally answers, the corner of his mouth curling upward. “But there’s no need to be nervous. You are safe.” 

“Um... that’s good... I guess. How are you?” you ask, only to be met with several more silent seconds. Papa stands behind Copia, quietly staring out the window at the night sky. 

Copia opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, his stomach growls loudly. He cringes instinctively, knowing full well Papa heard it too. 

“Hungry again, Cardinal?” Papa asks, his back still to him. 

“Quite so,” Copia grumbles. “Is my meal ready?” 

With no response, Copia stands up from the desk and walks swiftly towards you. 

“I asked if my meal is ready,” he says softly, his green eye gazing intently into yours. 

Surprise lifts your eyebrows and parts your lips, and you nod quickly, whispering “yes.” 

He touches your arm, looking in your eyes one last time before his gaze falls to your neck and his hand trails down your back. You lift your chin and expose your skin to him. He takes another step forward, positioning himself, and breathes your scent in deeply. 

He exhales the smell of fresh blood with a small moan. He leans in to your neck and you feel his rounded belly poke into you. You feel a strange comfort in the fact that your blood will soon be filling it. 

His warm mouth opens against your neck, and he nibbles and licks so as not to shock with you with the strength of his bite. When his teeth do sink in, you can’t help but cry out. His hand rubs your lower back comfortingly, and he pulls your waist closer. You are aware of his stomach pushing further into you, knocking you off balance a little. 

“Are you okay? Feeling light headed?” he whispers in your ear, lapping up the blood from your wound.

“I’m fine,” you answer, unable to hold back your smile from the thrill. 

“Emeritus, a chair please,” Copia orders, and Papa snaps out of his daze. He rushes a chair over to Copia, eager to continue watching.

Papa motions for you to sit in the chair and you oblige, staring up at the man standing in front of you. He is cradling his stomach gingerly, rubbing it over his shirt. You wait for Papa to comment on this, but he stands a few feet away respectfully. 

Copia places a hand on your shoulder and straddles your lap, his weight heavy on the sides of your thighs. He leans forward, his belly sinking downward in front of him and peeking out of the bottom of his shirt. 

He bites down on your neck again and you pull him into you. You grip your hands into his thick sides, then move them to the sides of his smooth belly, his most vulnerable area. He retracts a bit at the feeling, then relaxes, letting his weight press fully down on you.

Slurping noises fill your ear. You feel something wet and notice the blood dripping down his lips and onto his chest and stomach, Copia being too intoxicated by feeding and greed to feel shame. You rub his belly encouragingly, feeling it slosh and gurgle as he rocks against you, struggling to keep up with his rapid, hoggish consumption. 

He pulls away to burp, flushing red. Papa snickers from the corner, but it doesn’t stop Copia. Copia just sighs contentedly and leans in again, his achingly full belly being patted and soothed. 

You cast an innocent look at Papa, who is now licking his own lips and shaking his head in amazement. Copia’s shirt lifts as your fingers explore underneath it, revealing overflowing, stretchmarked love handles to your astonished spectator. 

“Cardinal, it might be wise to finish up,” Papa says anxiously, and hesitantly walks over to put a hand on Copia’s shoulder.

“Still got room,” Copia mumbles back, and you hear another loud slurp in your ear and a contented moan. 

Papa is left staring helplessly down at Copia’s exposed, fleshy stomach, which rests at the top of your lap. You give Papa an apologetic smile and pat it - the man needs to eat. Papa watches as Copia continues to push against you, and you feel his stomach churning underneath your touch. 

After a few more generous gulps from Copia, the room around you looks significantly blurrier, and you feel yourself losing strength. Papa is suddenly pulling Copia off of you, attempting to tug his shirt down over his engorged belly. He takes a napkin from his pocket and begins to clean him up, dabbing the blood away.

Copia stumbles over to the chair behind his desk. He sighs in relief as he falls into the chair, heavy with his meal. 

“Copia you pig, at least ask if your little snack is okay.”

Papa scowls at him as he presses a soft towel to your neck. Copia rolls his eyes back, but smiles at you. 

“Are you okay, can I get you anything?” he asks sincerely, though he has to suppress a burp at the end. 

“I’m fine, I’m great,” you say, smiling back. You realize you’re more out of breath than you expected. “I hope you’re feeling better now.”

“Much better, thank you,” Copia says, still catching his breath. “Yes, thank you….”

Papa removes the towel from your neck and places it in the empty cupboard. 

“You owe me dinner Copia, I didn’t even get to drink.”

“You know I get hungry,” Copia snaps back, sucking in to redo the buttons on his shirt. “But fine, you have my word… would you like to join us?”

Though things are still a little blurry, you notice him looking directly at you. 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
